Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2017)
The Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2017) was the third season of More Monster Jam. This year, it has three tours (hence the name "Triple Threat"), not just two like in 2016. Format #Monster Jam Racing #Speedster Racing #Monster Jam Wheelie #ATV Heat 1 #ATV Heat 2 #ATV Main Heat #Monster Jam Donut #Speedster Obstacle Course #Monster Jam Freestyle Central Coast Competitors * Grave Digger #34 - Krysten Anderson * El Toro Loco - Armando Castro * Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy * Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght * Zombie - Ami Houde * Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Vaters) - JR Seasock/ Cory Snyder * Blue Thunder (Vaters) - Matt Cody * Megalodon - Justin Sipes Events # Jan 7-8: Nashville, Tennessee - Bridgestone Arena # Jan 13-14: Greensboro, North Carolina - Greensboro Coliseum # Jan 20-21: Louisville, Kentucky - Freedom Hall # Jan 28-29: Washington, D.C. - Verizon Center # Feb 3-5: Kansas City, Missouri - Sprint Center # Feb 10-12: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - PPG Paints Arena # Feb 17-20: Rosemont, Illinois - Allstate Arena # Feb 24-26: Baltimore, Maryland - Royal Farms Arena # Mar 3-5: Allentown, Pennsylvania - PPL Center # Mar 10-12: Providence, Rhode Island (3 Days Championship Event) - Dunkin Donuts Center East Coast Competitors * Grave Digger #23 - Tyler Menninga * Max-D - Colton Eichelberger (Birmingham-Newark, Wilkes-Berra, Grand Rapids only)/Blake Granger (Charleston, Richmond, Cleveland and Bridgeport) * El Toro Loco - Kayla Blood * Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams * Zombie - Bari Musawwir * Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Flame) - Daron Basl * New Earth Authority (Flame) - Aaron Basl * EarthShaker - Tristan England Events # Jan 8: Birmingham, Alabama - Legacy Arena at BJCC # Jan 13-15: Worcester, Massachusetts - DCU Center # Jan 21-22: Albany, New York - Times Union Center # Jan 28-29: Newark, New Jersey - Prudential Center # Feb 3-4: Charleston, West Virginia - Charleston Civic Center # Feb 10-11: Richmond, Virginia - Richmond Coliseum # Feb 18-19: Cleveland, Ohio - Quicken Loans Arena # Feb 24-26: Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania - Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza # Mar 3-5: Bridgeport, Connecticut - Webster Bank Arena # Mar 10-12: Grand Rapids, Michigan (3 Days Championship Event) - Van Andel Arena West Coast Competitors * Grave Digger #31 - Cole Venard(1st Quarter only)/Morgan Kane * Max-D - Jared Eichelberger * El Toro Loco - Mark List * Scooby Doo - Myranda Cozad * Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny * Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier * Zombie (Mirror Image) - Tyler Groth * New Earth Authority (Mirror Image) - Travis Groth Events # Jan 6-7: Salt Lake City, Utah - Vivint Smart Home Arena # Jan 13-15: Tacoma, Washington - Tacoma Dome # Jan 20-22: Sacramento, California - Golden 1 Center # Jan 27-29: Spokane, Washington - Spokane Arena # Feb 3-4: Nampa, Idaho - Idaho Ford Center # Feb 10-12: Denver, Colorado - Pepsi Center # Feb 17-19: Albuquerque, New Mexico - Tingley Coliseum # Feb 25-26: Portland, Oregon - MODA Center # Mar 3-5: Tucson, Arizona - Tucson Arena # Mar 10-11: Fresno, California (2 Days Championship Event) - Save Mart Center Overall Event Titles Central Nashville * Show 1- Megalodon * Show 2- Pirates Curse * Show 3- Pirates Curse Greensboro * Show 1- El Toro Loco * Show 2- Megalodon Louisville * Show 1-'' Megalodon '' * Show 2-''Megalodon'' Washington D.C. * Show 1- Pirates Curse * Show 2- Megalodon '' * Show 3- ''Megalodon Kansas City * Show 1- Megalodon * Show 2- Blue Thunder * Show 3- Megalodon '' * Show 4- ''Megalodon '' ''Pittsburgh * Show 1- Grave Digger '' * Show 2- ''Pirates Curse * Show 3- El Toro Loco * Show 4- Pirates Curse Rosemont * Show 1- Pirates Curse * Show 2- Megalodon '' * Show 3- ''Pirates Curse * Show 4- Pirates Curse * Show 5- Pirates Curse Baltimore * Show 1- Megalodon '' * Show 2- ''Pirates Curse * Show 3- Pirates Curse * Show 4- Pirates Cursem Allentown * Show 1- Megalodon '' * Show 2- ''Megalodon '' * Show 3- ''Megalodon * Show 4- Pirates Curse Providence * Show 1-'' Megalodon '' * Show 2- Megalodon * Show 3- Pirates Curse * Show 4- Megalodon '' East ''Birmingham '' * Show 1- ''Max-D Worchester * Show 1- Max-D * Show 2- Max-D * Show 3- Grave Digger * Show 4- Max-D Albany # Show 1- Max-D # Show 2-'' Max-D'' Newark * Show 1- Max-D * Show 2- Grave Digger '' * Show 3- ''Max-D Charleston * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger Richmond * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Max-D * Show 3- Grave Digger Cleveland '' * Show 1- ''Grave Digger * Show 2-'' EarthShaker'' * Show 3- EarthShaker * Show 4- Grave Digger Wilkes-Bare * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Max-D * Show 3- Grave Digger * Show 4- Grave Digger Bridgeport * '' Show 1- Grave Digger'' * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger * Show 4- Grave Digger Grand Rapids * Show 1- El Toro Loco * Show 2-'' Max-D'' * Show 3- Max-D * Show 4- Max-D * Show 5- Grave Digger West Salt Lake City * Show 1- Max-D * Show 2- Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Show 3- Max-D Tacoma Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Max-D * Show 3- Max-D * Show 4- Max-D * Show 5- Grave Digger Sacremento * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3-'' Grave Digger'' Spoakane '' * Show 1-''Max-D * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger * Show 4- Grave Digger Nampa * Show 1- El Toro Loco * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger Denver * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Max-D * Show 3- Grave Digger Albuquerque '' * Show 1- ''Max-D * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Max-D * Show 4- Max-D Portland * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger Tuscon * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Great Clips Mohawk Warrior * Show 3- Grave Digger Fresno * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Zombie * Show 3- El Toro Loco Points Total The champion of each tour in points would be given spots in the Monster Jam World Finals. Justin Sipes was crowned champion in Megalodon in the Central Coast tour while Tyler Menninga and Cole Venard was also crowned champions in Grave Digger in the East and West Coast tours. Central East West Trivia * The Saturday Birmingham shows from the East Coast Tour were cancelled due to inclement weather. * During the Saturday one p.m. show in Wilkes-Berra, the arena partially lost power due to severe weather in the area. The main lights and ventilation system were out for about 15 minutes. The speedster obstacle course was run with only the light from the main video board and some backup lights.. * Tyler Menninga moved into Grave Digger, Myranda Cozad moved into Scooby Doo, and Bryce Kenny moved into Mohawk Warrior for this series. * There are two sets of twin brothers running this series. The Basl's on the east and the Groth's on the west. * This was the first year that a female driver is competing in a Grave Digger, which is Krysten Anderson. * There are six female drivers in total, two per tour. * It was the first year that Alien Invasion, Pirate's Curse, and Mohawk Warrior are running the series. The then-new Megalodon and EarthShaker joined the series as well. * The Central tour features many new drivers, with Matt Cody (Blue Thunder) and JR Seasock (Monster Mutt Rottweiler) being the only two drivers who have competed in Monster Jam before this tour. * In the East Coast tour, NEA was ran on the King Krunch chassis and Rottweiler on the 2016 King Krunch chassis. * In the Central Coast tour, Blue Thunder was ran on the Iron Warrior/ Black Stallion chassis and Rottweiler on the Higher Education chassis. * In the West Coast tour, NEA was ran on the Trouble Maker chassis and Zombie on the Double Trouble chassis. * Even though Cole Venard won the West Coast series, he did not attend World Finals 17 due to raising his new daughter. * Even though Justin Sipes won the Central Coast series, he did not compete in World Finals 17, although he did appeared in the Pit Party of that event. * Morgan Kane (2015 & 2016 More Monster Jam Champion) filled in for Cole Venard after his retirement (Although Cole returned a year later behind the wheel of The Black Pearl). * Ami Houde sat out for a show and a half in Pittsburgh due to the truck over rotating in wheelies and landing hard on the roof. * This was the first year Vaters Motorsports competed in the tour. * A member of this Wiki served as a judge for one of the Newark, NJ events. Category:More Monster Jam Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:2017 events